landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk gebroeker:Ooswesthoesbes
/Arsjief Archief Volgens de grondwet moet je je overlegpagina archiveren (als ik het goed begrijp :P) :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:31 (UTC) :Hhahaha :P Volgens de grondwet mag je het ook niet oneens zijn met de administrator :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 1 nov 2012 16:46 (UTC) ::Oei... Dus als jij weigert te archiveren en ik erop blijf staan dat jij dat wél moet doen moeten wij dus allebei geblokkeerd worden :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 1 nov 2012 16:57 (UTC) :::Eh... Ja :P Tenzij ik beslis dat ik mezelf niet blokkeer. Immers, als twee beheerders (voor de makkelijkheid ben jij even ook beheerder :P) het oneens zijn beslist de president of de bureaucraat :P Ik vraag me wel af wat er gebeurd als de president en de bureaucraat het oneens zijn, maar goed.. :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 2 nov 2012 10:34 (UTC) ::::Kennelijk vond jij dat je je overlegpagina van meer dan 55 kb niet hoeft te archiveren en dat je jezelf daarvoor niet hoeft te blokkeren, dus voor mijn eigen bestwil zal ik hetzelfde moeten vinden :( Tenzij jij toegeeft :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 3 nov 2012 08:27 (UTC) :::::Dehdeh, voor deze ene keer dan è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 3 nov 2012 08:50 (UTC) Oos, two things: the new user visited the Lovia chat; and, how would I add to the Appentjeruuer page without knowing Limburgish? Oh, also, why is visual mode not available here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 28 dec 2012 20:56 (UTC) :@new user: that's good! :) :@Appentjeruur: yeah, that's perhaps a bit difficult :P You could set up companies there though and let me translate them. :What is visual mode? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:05 (UTC) :Um... does rich text editor ring a bell? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 09:19 (UTC) ::We don't use rich text editor here normally :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 09:21 (UTC) ::Also, why are the timestamps all... strange? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:03 (UTC) :::Strange? You mean the format: 29 dec 2012 10:30? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:04 (UTC) :::Yes, why is it formatted like that? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:05 (UTC) ::::This wiki is not an English wiki, but a Limburgish one. These things are different sometimes per language. We tend to use day-month-year :) The months are abbreviated for convenience reasons: the full forms differ per writing style. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:11 (UTC) ::::Why does "dec" not have a capital? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:15 (UTC) :::::We don't capitalize month names in Limburgish and Dutch :) In Limburgish, just proper nouns, holy things, and languages :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:20 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see. Though I do remember capitalising them sometimes. :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:25 (UTC) ::::::In Dutch and Limburgish? Only at the beginning of the sentence and if it's an event that takes a month, like i.d.k... "Literature November" or something :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:27 (UTC) Anyway, what would be possible ways of developing Appentjeruuer? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:30 (UTC) :Well... We need names for the villages :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:32 (UTC) :Which ones are separate villages? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 10:42 (UTC) ::There are four villages. One in the south (between the docks), a tiny one in the north (near the small fores), one above the industrial area, and the big one, which consists of three neighborhoods (of which one is on a separate island). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 10:54 (UTC) The orange spaces near the other docks and in the northwest are just a few buildings each? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 11:23 (UTC) :Yeah, some irrelevant hamlets :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 11:24 (UTC) ::I think I'm going to help out on this colony too. Happy65 29 dec 2012 12:50 (UTC) :::Hahaha, Appentjeruuer is getting popular :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 29 dec 2012 12:52 (UTC) ::::Yep. Very popular. Happy65 29 dec 2012 12:55 (UTC) ::::Oos, I have an idea for a character that would involved Appentjeruuer. 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 20:34 (UTC) Other question: I presume "hoeaghoes" means highrise? If so, what do the (14x8) etc. symbols they have on maps mean? 77topaz (euverlègk) 29 dec 2012 21:09 (UTC) :@character: shed a light upon that please :P :@hoeaghoes: yes (=high house). 14×8 indicates the dimensions (number of apartments). 14 = the number of residential floors, 8 = is the (average) number of apartments per floor. So it means the building has 112 apartments :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:09 (UTC) :@character: now, it would probably involve Appentjeruuer's history. :@hoeaghoes: Okay, I see. So these are different from Lovia's one-apartment-per-floor sort of buildings? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:30 (UTC) ::@character: You interest me (if that's English) :P ::@hoeaghoes: yes, they are :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:42 (UTC) ::@character: Not completely, no. :P ::@hoeaghoes: okay. 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:50 (UTC) :::Hahah, anyway, have you already elaborated on it further? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 10:52 (UTC) :::The character, you mean? Or the history of Appentjeruuer? Or both? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 10:59 (UTC) ::::Waa... Both :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:00 (UTC) ::::"Waa"? :P And yes, I have elaborated somehwhat. 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:07 (UTC) :::::Yes, my way of writing interjections like that in English is slightly flawed. They're not in the dictionary è :P Anyway, I'll stay tuned :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:08 (UTC) :::::You want me to write about it here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:12 (UTC) ::::::Sure, if you want to release the details :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:15 (UTC) ::::::"Release"? :P Why not? :P 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 11:16 (UTC) :::::::Haha, that's what I was thinking :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 30 dec 2012 11:18 (UTC) :::::::Okay, so you want me to write about it here? 77topaz (euverlègk) 30 dec 2012 19:37 (UTC) :::::::(Not sure whether to wait for an answer or just to go ahead. :P) 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 04:43 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, I was at the pub all day :P ::::::::You said you had some ideas for Appentjeruuer's history. Tell us about it :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 09:41 (UTC) ::::::::Okay. So, it was created between 2005-2011 or so for agricultural purposes (you wanted it to be Maores's "grain silo" IIRC). Now, the recently founded not-yet-colony has no natives and it isn't very popular with the Maoreser populace to work there. So, some international businessmen with property on the island encourage maybe two or three thousand Asian immigrants to move to the colony for jobs at the agricultural and industrial districts. Now, a family member of some immigrants, who by chance has a good education and some money, decides to move to the island. You with me so far? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:12 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, I follow it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:15 (UTC) :::::::::Okay. Now, this family member, an Indian individual, observes some corruption and poor workplace/environment treatment etc., so he decides to do something about it. He buys up multiple industrial buildings and agricultural lots, and starts both a organic food company and spice cultivation. His business grows and he becomes quite popular. Since Appentjeruuer has no status or government yet at this time, he sets up an Appentjeruuer Council (led by him). He also decides to enter national politics with Greun Maores. With political inactivity and controversy caused by the September government collapse he rises within the party to become a candidate for GM leader. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:25 (UTC) ::::::::::Okay :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:26 (UTC) ::::::::::So, what do you think would be good things to develop next? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:47 (UTC) :::::::::::Okay, are you gonna be the rich guy? :P We should develop the towns first. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:53 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, indeed, that will be my character. So how should we develop the towns? 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 10:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::We already have the lay-out from the map. I thought there were five churches. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 10:57 (UTC) ::::::::::::I don't know how many churches there are, they're not on the map. :P There should maybe be a Hinduist and Buddhist temple as well. 77topaz (euverlègk) 31 dec 2012 11:07 (UTC) :::::::::::::I drew them in actually :O So, we need perhaps a buddhist and a hindi temple. We got five churches (Indian people can be Christian, it's actually a reason to flee the country). --OuWTBsjrief-mich 31 dec 2012 11:14 (UTC)